


Greek Song

by fits_in_frames



Series: Poses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point during her relationship with Michael Corner, she made another confession: she might like girls, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Song

**Author's Note:**

> _you who were born there where beauty is existence_  
>  _you turn me on, you turn me_  
>  _your body heals my soul_  
>  {rufus wainwright // greek song}  
> 

Ever since Hermione was a small girl, Greek poetry had always fascinated her. Her mother had a book of Sappho in her office, and when she would go to work with her during the summer, she would steal it out of the bottom drawer and read it when no one was watching.

The summer before fourth year, weeks before the Quidditch World Cup, she bought herself a copy of the same book at a second-hand Muggle shop. She carried it with her everywhere that year, and between knitting hats for S.P.E.W., she would read a page or two, five or six poems. If Ginny was around, she would always ask her what she was reading, and her stomach would jump. She would lie, "Nothing," and snap it closed.

It was Hermione that Ginny first told about her feelings for Harry (though everyone knew it already), and her only response was to get over it, Harry wasn't interested, she should date someone else. At some point during her relationship with Michael Corner, she made another confession: she might like girls, too.

"I mean, I like Michael a lot, and I still kind of like Harry, kind of a lot, but, well, there's this girl in my year--a Ravenclaw, I think--and I just don't know." She had just stared at her hands in her lap.

Hermoine didn't know what to say, so she just kissed her. She hadn't planned on it, she had no idea why she did it, but before Ginny could kiss back, she pulled off. Ginny raised her hand to her mouth, then grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pressed their lips together again. They had ended up in a tangle of wild hair and naked limbs and ripped stockings, and Ginny fell asleep with her nose right in the crook of Hermione's neck. When she woke up an hour later, Hermione was still staring at the ceiling, stroking her arm. Ginny jumped up and announced that she never wanted to speak of this again, pulled on her skirt and sweater and closed the curtains on her bed. Hermione begged her desperately to not do this, to please talk to her. She could hear through the thin fabric, and her eyes filled with tears as well.

And they didn't talk about it. It rested in her chest, like a rotten peach pit, and by the next summer at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place she couldn't stand it anymore. She had developed a nasty habit of reading in bed with her back against the wall, book propped up against her knees, in dim light. Ginny came in one day, casually sat down on the bed, asked her what she was reading.

She cleared her throat and read, aloud, "'I have not had one word from her. Frankly I wish I were dead. When she left, she wept a great deal. She said to me, "This parting must be endured, Sappho. I go unwillingly."'" She paused, swallowed, but did not look up. Ginny's weight was still pressing down on the bed, so she continued. "'I said, "Go, and be happy but remember (you know well) whom you leave shackled by love. If you forget me, think of our gifts to Aphrodite and all the loveliness that we shared."'" She glanced at Ginny, who was stiff, turned towards the door. She put the book down, took Ginny's chin between her fingers, closed her eyes, and kissed her.

Without breaking the kiss, Ginny kicked the door shut and allowed herself to fall on to the bed.


End file.
